


The Exchange

by MysticMae



Series: Mhtardis21 dabbles and one-shots [10]
Category: Undertale
Genre: Edge/Boss and Red are demons.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-15 12:20:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29559006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MysticMae/pseuds/MysticMae
Summary: WP] you're a novice demon who managed to convince a mother to give up her first born in exchange for eternal youth.You did so, because it seems like the kind of thing all the other demons are doing, but not you are not sure what you are supposed to do with an infant, and it's way to late to ask.Aka, Red fucked up.
Series: Mhtardis21 dabbles and one-shots [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/932979
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	The Exchange

**Author's Note:**

> Tags to put in later as mobile sucks for that.
> 
> Edge/Boss and Red are demons  
> Red made a deal  
> Red has to deal with a kid  
> This should get fun  
> =)  
> Boss isn't happy  
> Boss is never happy  
> Their demons after all  
> Boss isn't nice to Red  
> Red is soft to kids

[WP] you're a novice demon who managed to convince a mother to give up her first born in exchange for eternal youth.

You did so, because it seems like the kind of thing all the other demons are doing, but not you are not sure what you are supposed to do with an infant, and it's way to late to ask

Chapter 1

Red looked down at the small child holding his hand as they sucked on their thumb, a toy rabbit held in the nook of their elbow as they looked up at him.

“Fuck.” he muttered. ‘Boss is going to kill me.’ He thought, gripping the child's hand tight as he walked them straight into a wall, shortcutting as he did so.

Lucky they arrived ‘outside’ of the house, he grimaced as the kid bent over, throwing up on the ground in front of them.

Shivering, the kid looked up at him with a whimper.

Red sighed, patting their head and just going, “come on.”  
Guiding the kid around the pile, he hurried them inside, away from prying eyes.  
He barely managed to duck as a bone came flying at his head as he opened the door.

“what the fuck boss?” he exclaimed, keeping the kid behind him.  
Hopefully he wouldn't notice….

“YOU’RE LATE. YOU WERE SUPPOSED TO BE BACK HOURS AGO AND-”  
He stopped advancing on Red, growling as he saw what he was hiding behind him.  
“RED…” he said in a tone that made Red break into a sweat.  
“WHAT... IS THAT?” he hissed, slowly stalking up on them as red trembled.  
“i’m sorry boss! “ he said quickly, throwing his hands up protectively.  
“it was a hard deal, and the next thing i knew she was trying to give me her first born in exchange and so i-”  
“RED.” he hissed “SHUT UP.”  
Red fell silent, trembling as Boss circled them, staring at the child who had their face buried in Reds jacket, clutching the rabbit as they whimpered.

Quicker than Red could see, Boss gripped the child by the back of their shirt, holding them dangling in the air.  
Boss looked between the terrified child and Red's fearful face.  
“AND JUST WHAT WERE YOU PLANNING ON DOING WITH THIS... THING?” he said, shaking the child, making them squeak, and Red to flinch.  
“WERE YOU JUST GOING TO BRING THEM INTO ‘MY’ HOUSE AND NOT LET ME KNOW? HMM?!”  
“n-no-o b-boss.” Red stammered. “i-i wasn’t. really!” he said quickly.  
He held back his own whimpers that matched the kids, but just barely, knowing it would make it worse, as Boss turned his soul blue and practically threw him against the nearest wall, pinning him there.

"I THOUGHT NOT." Boss said, face inches from Reds after walking over.

"I WILL PERMIT YOU TO KEEP THIS… THING… FOR NOW. BUT ALLOW IT TO MAKE ANY NOISE OR WHERE I WILL NOTICE IT, AND YOU WON'T LIKE WHAT HAPPENS. UNDERSTAND?!"

" y-yes b-boss." Red said, sliding down the wall heavily as the blue magic released his soul, grunting as the kid was dropped on top of him.

"KEEP IT THAT WAY." Boss growled, stalking towards the kitchen as the smell of something trying to burn made its way to them.

"you ok kid?" Red asked, getting out from under the sobbing child, and standing them up.

Red looked at the kitchen nervously, herding the child to his 'room'.

"you've got to stop that ok? boss won't be this nice a second time." He said, shaking.

Reaching his little closet he'd been given by Boss, he guided them in.

What the fuck had he gotten them into?

**Author's Note:**

> I might make some more for this, but for the moment, have this one shot :)


End file.
